Flawless Amethyst
by Xolovejoker
Summary: Minseok pikir tugasnya hanyalah melindungi sang Ruby (Luhan sang putra mahkota) Kenyataannya dia harus menjadi pendamping sang-Ruby tetapi hatinya telah dimiliki sang Sapphire (Pangeran Sehun) kenyataan kembali menamparnya karna sang- Ruby begitu terobsesi terhadapnya. /LuMin with HunKai


**Flawless Amethyst**

 **By Keinarra Ryouta**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : Original fic is mine**

 **Genre : Romance and Fantasy**

 **Rating : PG16**

 **Warning : typo, Au, GS, etc**

 **Summary :** Minseok pikir tugasnya hanyalah melindungi sang _**Ruby**_ (Luhan sang putra mahkota) Kenyataannya dia harus menjadi pendamping sang- _ **Ruby**_ tetapi hatinya telah dimiliki sang _**Sapphire (**_ Pangeran Sehun) kenyataan kembali menamparnya karna sang- _ **Ruby**_ begitu terobsesi terhadapnya.

TOLONG BACA GLOSARIUM DIBAWAH!

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Emperor :** adalah gelar untuk seorang penguasa dari beberapa wilayah monarki, dan merupakan gelar tertinggi bangsawan. sedangkan untuk gelar sang-Istri adalah **Empress.**

 **Diamond :** adalah gelar untuk seorang Ratu tunggal yang memerintah suatu Monarki.

 **Gemstones :** adalah gelar untuk Raja yang memerintah suatu monarki, dan istrinya bergelar **Jadess.**

 **Ruby :** adalah gelar untuk seorang Putra Mahkota, tetapi gelar ini hanya digunakan untuk anak sulung **Emperor**. **Ruby** masih berada diatas **Diamond** , dan seorang **Ruby** bertugas sebagai kepala pasukan militer dan juga menguasai beberapa wilayah besar. Dan gelar untuk sang istri adalah **Amethyst**

 **Sapphire :** adalah gelar untuk Pangeran kedua dari seorang **Emperor**. **Sapphire** setara dengan **Diamond**. Dan wilayah pimpinannya sekitar 2 sampai 5 wilayah. Gelar untuk istrinya adalah **Crystal**.

 **Carnelian :** adalah gelar tertinggi dari seorang selir, posisinya berada dibawah **Empress** , **Ruby** , dan **Sapphire**. **Carnelian** hanya mempunyai satu wilayah kekuasaan dan wilayah tersebut adalah asal dari **Carnelian** itu sendiri.

 **Chrome** : adalah gelar untuk anak **Carnelian** , wilah kekuasaanya sama dengan **Carnelian**.

 **Andesine** : adalah gelar untuk selir biasa, **Andesine** hanya memiliki wilayah kekuasaan kecil. Misalnya memonopoli sebuah kota kecil.

 **Ulexite** : adalah gelar untuk anak Andesine, **Ulexite** tidak memiliki wilayah kekuasaan.

 **Alexandrite** : gelar untuk seorang penasehat kerajaan atau seorang kepercayaan **Emperor**.

 **Zircon** : gelar untuk seorang panglima kerajaan.

 **Aquamerine :** adalah pasukan elit khusus kerajaan ( Anbu )

 **Morganite** : adalah pasukan polisi biasa.

 **Topaz :** adalah Hakim kerajaan

 **Spinel** : Dayang Kerajaan

 **Cinnabar** : Rakyat

 **Azurite** : Prajurit

 **Pearl** : Geisha

 **Opal** : Budak

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 16 tahun dengan Zirah yang melekat pada tubuhnya tengah berlatih menggunakan pedang. Bunyi dentingan dari pedang yang beradu serta nafas yang memburu mengisi keheningan senja kala itu.

Tebasan demi tebasan dilayangkan oleh sang lawan pada sang gadis dan di sambut dengan perlawanan sengit oleh sang gadis. Merasa sedikit tersudut sang lawan membelit pedang sang gadis hingga kedua pedang itu terpental keatas. Sang gadis yang merasa ada celah, langsung menyerang sang lawan dengan menendang perut sang lawan dan menyebabkan sang lawan mundur beberapa langkah.

Dari kejauhan dua orang paruh baya tengah mengamati dua orang itu bertarung, mata zamrud sang lelaki menatap kearah sang gadis yang tengah bertarung. Sementara wanita yang disampingnya hanya mengusap bahu sang lelaki pelan.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kita menolak perintah itu? aku merasa tidak sanggup melihat Minseok hidup dalam lingkupan kerajaan." Ujar sang wanita.

"Andai aku bisa, aku akan menolak perintah itu. tapi ingatlah aku dengan siapa kita berhadapan. Menolak sama saja dengan membunuh seluruh klan kita." Balas sang lelaki. Pangannya masih tidak lepas pada sang anak gadis.

"Tidak bisakah kau menawarnya? Beliau adalah sahabatmu bukan? Setidaknya sampai Minseok dapat memahami posisinya." Sang lelaki menatap sang istri, berpikir sebelum menghela nafas frustasi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bersumpah dihadapan seluruh rakyat untuk mengapdi dan setia terhadap beliau. Tidak pantas bagiku untuk melakukan tawar menawar. Kau pasti mengerti." Jemarinya menghampus lelehan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk mata sang istri.

"Aku akan bicara pada Minseok, kau siapkan semua keperluannya." Sang lelaki pergi menuju tempat sang anak tengah berlatih. Sementara sang istri terus menangis, meratapi nasib yang tengah menimpa keluarganya.

ooooOOoooo

Minseok melepaskan baju zirahnya, meletakkan besi itu keatas tongkat yang berdiri tegak didekat jendela. Rambut biru keunguan miliknya ia ikat tinggi. Sementara posisinya berada didepan kaca besar, memandang tubuhnya yang penuh keringat juga beberapa lebam yang mulai membiru akibat latihan.

Meski ia adalah wanita, kenyataan sebagai anak seorang Zircon membuatnya hidup dengan prinsip _'Berani, tangguh dan cerdas adalah mereka yang disegani'_ Minseok dididik dengan keras, keringat, kata-kata kasar, pukulan, tendangan adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Tidak sekalipun dia berpikir untuk berhenti, karena menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus keluarganya. Minseok tidak hanya ahli dalam bela diri. Dia juga ahli dalam hal merias, memasak, menyulam sama seperti wanita pada umunya.

Minseok masuk kedalam ruangan yang disemua sudutnya adalah marmer. Sebuah bak kecil berisi air susu dengan suhu hangat telah tersedia. Menanggalkan kain bludru biru dia lalu masuk kedalam bak tersebut.

Tidak perlu waktu lama Minseok sudah siap dengan gaun biru malam yang membalut tubuhnya hingga ujung kaki, rambutnya yang panjang dia biarkan tergerai dengan sedikit ia sisihkan untuk dikepang kebahu kanan. Tiara kecil dengan berlian berwarna senada dengan gaunnya membingkai indah diatas kepala. Bulumatanya yang lentik dipadu dengan mata kucing zamrud, hidung mungil yang sedikit memerah juga bibirnya yang merah merekah. Minseok terlihat sempurna, penampilan yang mampu menyembunyiksn sisi tangguhnya.

Ketika dirinya tiba didepan aula manor, metanya telah menangkap beberapa keluarganya tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Seorang lelaki mengulurkan tangan kerahnya, Minseok mentap tangan itu kemudian tersenyum. Dengan senang hati ia menerima uluran tangan itu, lelaki itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Sang kakak memuji tulus, sementara Minseok bergumam terimakasih.

"Kau merias dirimu karena kau akan bertemu dengan **Sapphire** bukan?"

Wajah Minseok memerah "Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti." Berusah mengatur raut wajahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sang kakak tergelak rendah, jelas sekali jika adiknya tengah tersipu malu. Ia mengerti mengapa adiknya itu sampai tersipu seperti itu saat ia membawa-bawa sang-Sapphire dalam percakapan. Tetapi sesuatu memukulnya agar dia berhenti berbicara seakan-akan sang Sapphire akan menjadi kekasih sang adik. Sesuatu yang membuatnya takut, sesuatu yang menjadi mimpi buruk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang, kereta kuda telah siap untuk mengantar mereka munuju tempat tujuan. Minseok masuk lebih dahulu diikuti sang kakak. Kemudian kereta itu berjalan membelah kesunyian malam.

ooooOOoooo

Minseok tidaklah berharap terlalu banyak, dia sadar akan posisinya yang hanya sebagai putri bangsawaan. Bertemanpun sudah cukup baginya, tapi mengapa hatinya selalu berharap lebih? Mengapa dia begitu ingin sosok itu yang akan menjadi pendampingnya? Minseok iri dengan beberapa putri yang selalu pergi kemanapun dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Sementara ia?

Hati kecilnya selalu bertanya apakah ia bisa memiliki sang-Sapphire? Apakah ia ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama dengan pada akhirnya ketakutan selalu membuatnya ragu.

Minseok memandang pintu besar didepannya, dia belum siap untuk bertemu Sapphire. Padahal dia sudah sering bertemu Sapphire, bercengkrama dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sang-kakak membangunkan lamunannya, dilihat pintu besar tersebut telah terbuka. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya tentulah lantai dansa yang sudah penuh dengan para pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Dengan penuh percaya diri Minseok beserta sang-kakak Junmyeon melangkah masuk.

Beberapa orang yang mengenal mereka menyapa, melambai dengan halus dan dibalas senyum oleh keduanya. Melangkah semakin kedalam, dua saudara itu berhenti didepan beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu mereka. Para putra putri bangsawan tentu saja.

Minseok sedari tadi tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan orang-orang itu. mata zambrudnya menatap kesegala arah, mencari seseorang. Ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata sewarna Ruby dia menunduk.

"Kudengar Ruby datang menggantikan Sapphire."

"Iya begitulah, aku baru saja melihat bertemu dengan Ruby secara langsung saat hendak kemari."

"Dia jauh lebih menawan dari bayanganku."

Minseok mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis didepannya, dia merasa sedih saat mengetahui Sang-Sapphire tidak ada. Dengan langkah lemah ia menjauh dari tempat itu.

Lorong panjang dengan cahaya obor disepanjang dinding menerangi perjalanannya menuju belakang manor. Minseok melihat beberapa penjaga didepan sebuah ruangan. Ketika telinganya mendengar gelak tawa yang tidak asing diapun berhenti. para penjaga membuka pintu ruangan tersebut untuknya.

Minseok yakin itu suara ayahnya, dan dia semakin yakin ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut nama ayahnya.

" _Bagaimana McAlexion, apa kau sudah berbicara pada Minseok tentang perjodohan itu?"_

" _Saya belum membicarakan apapun dengannya, Yang Mulia."_

" _Mengapa begitu? Apakah Minseok sudah terikat dengan orang lain?"_

" _Tidak Yang Mulia, Putri hamba tidak terikat dengan siapapun. Sejak kecil, putri saya ingin menjadi seorang Aquamerine. Saya sudah melatihnya dan telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ujian nanti. Mohon ma'afkan saya yang mulia."_

Minseok tertegun, perjodohan apa yang telah disepakati oleh ayahnya? Dan dengan siapa pula dia akan dijodohkan. Rasanya Minseok ingin menangis mendengar kenyataan ini.

" _Aku bisa menugaskan Minseok sebagai Aquamerine untuk Ruby, kurasa cara itu cukup untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun Ruby hanya menginginkan Minseok sebagai pendampingnya."_

" _Saya akan berbicara dengan putri saya Yang Mulia."_

Minseok mengatupkan mulutnya, benar-benar terkejut dengan kenyataan yang menamparnya. Dia akan menjadi pendamping dari sang-Ruby sementara hatinya telah dimiliki sang-Sapphire.

Minseok melangkah mundur, mulutnya berusaha menahan isakkan. Dia ingin pergi, dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau, menenangkan hatinya yang kalut dan sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC? REVIEW


End file.
